


Forever young

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [10]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 他們總在沒人看見的時候接吻。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 2





	Forever young

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/DOlly42732808/status/1250793901813665794?s=20  
> Dolly的梗

「你的毛巾……」千空的話還沒說完，就被司一把抓住手腕向下一拉，失去重心的他朝著對方的方向倒去，他還沒反應過來，司的指結分明的手指就捧住他的臉，突如其來的吻落在他的唇上，僅僅一瞬間，千空感覺到司輕輕叼著他的下唇，然後又像是留戀一般湊上前親吻，沒等他回神，司已經彷彿什麼也沒發生似的接過他手中的毛巾。  
千空先是愣住，他看了一眼若無其事的司，又回頭看著才剛結束訓練的其他人，然而一切宛如他的幻覺，沒有人對剛才突襲一般的吻有任何反應，千空的目光回到罪魁禍首身上，可是司只是望著他，一臉無辜。  
背對人群的千空露出笑容，他又再次轉頭看向後方不遠處的百舌和松風，專注於檢討訓練姿勢的兩人並沒有注意到這邊，他把手裡另一條毛巾刻意弄掉在地上，然後在假裝彎腰要撿起毛巾時，快速地側過頭，直接就吻在司毫無防備的唇上。  
他在拿起毛巾的那一刻又輕咬了一下對方的嘴唇，再神色自若地站直身體，沒有預料到他的反擊的司瞪大了雙眼，他們相望著彼此，扳回一城的千空無聲地笑了，而對方看見他的笑容後，也跟著嘴角上揚。

*

「謝了。」司把裝有狗尾草拉麵的碗端到千空的面前，專注於實驗的人這才抬頭向他道謝，捧在木碗下方的手指在對方接過碗時，輕輕地在千空的手背敲了一下，司在那個瞬間看見對方眨了一下眼睛，然後就捧著碗移到桌面上放著。  
然而當千空正要開始吃麵時，忽然像是想起什麼重要的事情似的用手拍了一下額頭，坐在實驗桌對面、嘴裡咬著麵條的阿鉻看到這一幕後，就用著含糊不清地聲音問：「舌麻惹嗎？」(怎麼了嗎？)  
「我忘了下一步驟要用的材料還放在倉庫裡。」千空一邊說著，一邊放下手中的筷子，「我去一趟，很快就回來。」  
「不用、不用，」阿鉻用力地將麵吸進嘴裡，股著塞滿食物的腮幫子說，「我去、我去就好，我跑比較快。」  
「啊，那就拜託你了。」千空朝著阿鉻點了一下頭，然而在少年的背影才剛離開實驗室的瞬間，坐在司身旁的人便伸手扯著他胸前的衣物，猛然向下一拉，有些急迫地吻上他。  
千空張口含著他的上唇，在司的舌尖竄入前又適時鬆口，他們唇舌交纏，伴隨著細微的悶哼鼻音，卻又忍不住因為滿足而嘆息，司其實不確定千空是否懂得剛才那樣的暗示，可是現在看來，言語對他們來說只是其中一種溝通方式，他扣著對方的下巴向上抬，加深兩人未完的親吻。  
而千空也像是不甘示弱地伸手攬住他的脖子，手掌輕輕地摩娑著司的後頸，像是在說著對他的渴望一般，司不禁希望剛才走遠的少年可以再慢一點回來，這樣他就能佔據更多擁有千空的時間。


End file.
